


To Kiss a Predator

by captandor



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Kiss, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captandor/pseuds/captandor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She tells herself, it's easier just to say yes…</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Kiss a Predator

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble. Season 1-ish on the timeline. I don't own anything to do with The Vampire Diaries, the CW, LJ Smith, and their associated parties do.

She knew he wasn't compelling her when he moved forward to kiss her. She told herself she only leaned into him out of fear; it's easier to say yes than no when it's a predator you're dealing with. The way Damon seemed to be mapping out her lips surprised her - tender and exploratory, as if he were learning how to kiss for the first time, or trying to memorize her taste.

Pulling back slowly, Elena felt a tug at her gut. Longing. Sudden loss. His look was serious and he didn't say anything to her gasp. Eyes wide, she could only eventually turn away.


End file.
